The Foxy Batty Switch
by TailsHentai
Summary: Eggman has Rouge perform a mission that has herself swapping bodies with Tails. This story will have multiple chapters and is FULL OF HENTAI!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This story contains A LOT of hentai! If you have an aversion to hentai, then this story is probably not for you. If you enjoy hentai, then you should definitely read this story! Note that it will be a multi-chapter story, so be sure to subscribe!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Rouge the Bat<strong>: is very board right now. No new mission in weeks!"

Rouge the Bat, with nothing much better to do, was browsing the endless pages of the social media website Facebook. What prompted her to post the above status update was the fact that Eggman hasn't assigned a new mission to her in weeks.

"He is probably plotting something big," Rouge said to herself. "It usually doesn't take this long for Eggman to assign me a task. "

Rouge has been employed to Dr. Eggman for several months now. She really is an undercover agent working for GUN, so she doesn't have soul alliance to the doctor. In fact, she doesn't consider herself accountable to anybody. She plays both sides like a violin until she gets what she wants; if Rouge has an incentive to do a mission for GUN, then she will do it (with the antithesis being for helping Eggman).

Just when Rouge was about to shut down her computer for the night, she hears the sound of a Skype chat coming up. Rouge looks at the notification that popped up on the screen, and she finds that Dr. Eggman was the one that sent her a message. She answered the chat call, and Eggman's cartoony image filled the screen. "I have a new mission for you, Rouge."

"Ugh…finally," Rouge exclaimed.

"Report to the Eggman base in approximately one hour, and don't be late," Eggman ordered.

"Eggman, when have I ever let you down," Rouge replied, in a sly voice.

"Whenever Sonic the Hedgehog is involved," Eggman replied, with palpable anger in his voice.

Having nothing to reply with, Rouge shutdown her computer, jumped out of her window, and flew to the base.

Eggman's base is located a few miles away from Angel Island, the Island that Knuckles the Echidna guards the Master Emerald on. From this base, many plans have been launched, but none of them have actually succeeded. Eggman, however, believes that his next plan will succeed.

Rouge flew to the very familiar entrance of the base: a metal door that leads through a tube-like tunnel towards the center of the base. After putting in a 15-digit numerical code, looking into an eye-scanner, and using the voice-recognition software, she was able to get through.

Once she entered, she heard the sound of Eggman's voice coming from her high-tech watch. His image appeared at the same time. "Meet me in the core."

"Alright, Eggy," Rouge replied. The core of the station is located, as the name implies, in the center. This is the area that the planning is done, and the operations are run in.

After walking for a full five minutes down paths of metal hallways, she reached the room. After typing in another code, she was able to get through. The room had a bunch of computers surrounding the perimeter, with Eggman standing in the middle. Shadow the Hedgehog, Eggman's grandfather's evil creation turned-evil turned-half-good-half-evil, was behind the doctor, leaning against a computer while having his arms folded.

"Good evening, Rouge," Eggman said. "This mission is of high importance."

"Humph, as if I haven't heard that before," Rouge replied, folding her own arms. Despite the fact that she finally has a mission from Eggman, she became irritated because most of Eggman's plans never worked and backfire.

"But you see," Eggman replied. "This plan will most definitely work! It will take long-term determination, but in the end, we will come out victorious!" He then preceded to perform his evil laugh.

"I am all ears," Rouge replied, still not aware of his sureness.

"Before you begin," Eggman warned. "I want you to be fully aware of what you are getting yourself into."

"I am still all ears," Rouge replied dully.

"Here is your task," Robotnik stated, pointing at the huge monitor at the wall. Rouge looked at it, stunned at what Robotnik has planned for him…

* * *

><p>Sonic the Hedgehog, the world's fastest inhabitant, and Miles "Tails" Prower, the world's most intelligent inhabitant, were just entering Tails's home, which is on the edge of a mountain with nothing but ocean at its' base.<p>

"I almost made it to your speed, Sonic!" Tails exclaimed, after comparing the speeds of the two friends.

"You are getting faster, little bro," Sonic replied, giving Tails the credit of almost reaching the speed of the fast hedgehog.

"Ahh, thanks Sonic!" Tails replied, in a happy fashion.

"No prob!" Sonic replied, while heading for the door. "I best be getting home now," Sonic stated, looking at his watch in the process.

"Alright," Tails replied. "C'ya later!" With that, Sonic left the building at a "way past cool" speed, leaving the fox by himself. Tails then went up to his room, and sat in his bed.

He laid there for a half hour, unable to sleep. Tails knew the solution to this dilemma: a perfectly normal process that most teenagers do with themselves that is healthy; a process that Tails can perform due to his lack of religious doctrine and knowledge of science; a process that will put him to sleep when he is done: masturbation.

Tails looked down to find his belly down covered by the blanket on his bed. He pulled off this blanket, and began to rub his crotch area, exposing his thick penis. He then began to stroke his penis while playing an imaginary scene in his head of Rouge and himself…

* * *

><p>Tails is on the floor, tied in a such a matter that his ankles are together and his shining ass is sticking out. Rouge appears behind Tails, with a dildo attached to her wrist, and another dildo going into her vagina. She sticks her finger up Tails's asshole, and moves it around (In real life, Tails is doing this himself). This makes Tails emit an orgasmic noise. While doing this, Tails whispers, "Please Rouge, fuck me up the ass."<p>

Rouge then appeared in front of Tails, who still had the capacity to look forward. She whispered in her ear seductively, "You're a feisty little fox." This gave Tails a clear view of her dangling, huge breasts.

When Rouge noticed that Tails was glaring at them, she asked, "Want my boobs?" Tails only nodded in reply.

She lifted herself up so her breasts were at the same distance from the ground as Tails's head. She leaned forward and played with her breasts in front of Tails's face. "Is this making you horny, Tails?" Rouge asked.

Tails didn't even have to respond for Rouge to know the answer to this easy question. She lowered the breasts closer to Tails, allowing him to suckle at the nipples. He began at the left one, and quickly moved to the right. This caused Rouge to emit her own orgasmic noises. She then returned to Tails's backside, and began to ram the fake penis up his asshole, causing Tails to scream in ecstasy. Rouge grabbed tightly to Tails's shining, sexy ass during the thrusting.

After a while, they changed positions. Rouge freed the ropes from Tails, and they began doing it on a bed. Tails was laying on the bed with his legs widened, and Rouge slowly crawled towards Tails. She stopped before she was about to slide her wet, sexy pussy down Tails's hard cock in order for Tails to examine Rouge's sweet body. Her breasts were super hard and a little red from Tails nibbling at them. Her whole body was super shiny from the sweat pouring down it. The pussy juice was dripping onto Tails's throbbing manhood, causing him to thrust up. This caused even more moans from Rouge, and she quickly slammed down on Tails's member and pounced up and down.

The fun didn't stop here, however, for Tails's wild imagination has just begun spitting out these erotic scenes from his brain. Rouge got off of Tails's penis, and, to Tails's delight, she began to grow a penis. This prompted Tails to leap over to Rouge, knocking her down in the process, and begin to suck on her cock. She moaned in sudden pleasure as this was taking place. Tails smelt the smell of an erect penis…the smell of sexual pleasure, while taking in the entire, 8-inch penis down his throat. He did this while rubbing Rouge's throbbing testicles.

This happened for a few minutes, until Rouge began to yell, "I'm cuming!" As she yelled this, Tails took in her entire load, which to Tails tasted like Heaven. This caused Rouge to fall back down in bed, breathing deeply. But Tails wasn't done yet. He quickly jumped on top of her and began fucking her big, beautiful breasts. The pre-ejaculation that was constantly oozing from Tails's penis provided enough lubrication for the breasts. He pushed both breasts together and pushed his dick in and out at the same time, causing maximum pleasure.

While Tails was about to yell the magical phrase before ejaculation, a voice stopped the clip Tails played in his mind. He opened his eyes, and found his cock between two pillows, and Rouge the Bat, in reality, standing right beside the bed.

"Oh Tails," Rouge said, in a sly voice. "Your masturbation style is so kinky."

After yelping in surprise, Tails took his wet pillows (he did not cum yet) and shielded his penis with them. "Wha..wha..whaat are you doing here?"

"I have come to take you away," Rouge replied. "Doctor's orders."


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't take me away from me," Tails exclaimed, in response. "Why would you listen to him?"

"I don't need to explain myself, Tails," Rouge responded. "Now are you coming, or what?"

Tails simply sat on his bed, his pillows still covering his now half erect crotch, and responded with a stern, "No."

Rouge, after sighing, stated, "Look, kid, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way, and I know you are smart enough to know the difference between the two."

Tails jumped out of his bed, with his crotch now hidden in his fur (although there is some wetness in that area from the pre-ejaculation), and got into his battle stance. His arms were up in a defensive position, his fists were in clear sight, and his legs were bent. Rouge just stood there in response, and stated, "You look so cute when you get all serious."

This caused Tails to let his guard down, with a little bit of embarrassment in his face, which gave Rouge the perfect opportunity to perform a karate-esque swinging kick across his face. This caused the kitsun to twirl in the air, and land belly-first on the ground.

"So Tails," Rouge asked. "Will you submit, or will I have to cont..." She was stopped by a glare that came from across the room: the yellow Chaos Emerald. "Hmmm…," she thought to herself. She walked over to the Chaos Emerald, and inserted the Emerald into her bra. "I know you are going to follow me now, with no trouble!" She proceeded to jump out the window and fly away. Tails quickly got up, knowing what she did, and he chased after her, using his two tales and propellers to lift himself in the air.

They were now entering a sky chase (Sonic 2 reference. Lolz). Rouge decided to allow Tails to catch up to him, and said, "Would you like your emerald back?" Tails only continued to fly towards her, not wanting to get provoked by a plan that she might be concocting.

Rouge slowed down so much that Tails was in arms' reach, just above the bat. He then stopped propelling and landing on top of the bat, an action that she did not anticipate. "What are you doing," Rouge loudly asked, trying to shake the fox off.

Tails, hugging on Rouge's back, reached his hands down Rouge's breasts, in an attempt to find the Chaos Emerald. While digging his hands down the big breasts, Rouge moaned with pleasure. This gave Tails a rather kinky idea: seducing Rouge to the point where she would give back the emerald and not force her to go with him.

Tails said, "You like that," in a seductive manner. Rouge replied with a simple nod and a louder moan. Tails then took one of his hands out of her breasts and stick it down her pants. His fingers eventually reached Rouge's vagina, which caused even more pleasure for the bat. So, for a few minutes, while using his tails to keep them both in the air, he rubbed her vagina while playing with her breasts. While doing this, he slowing flew towards the ground.

They landed in a forest that was pretty dark. There was just enough room for two to enjoy each other's bodies. He set the horny bat on the ground. He was able to quickly grab the Emerald and place it in his tails without her knowing. Then, he proceeded to play with the horny bat.

Tails, with Rouge on her belly, began to play with Rouge's vagina through the rubber, spy pants. After a moment or two, the rubber ripped, and after a while the rip grew in size. He then took his hands and ripped the entire portion that covered her ass, revealing her panties. He then pushed down her panties to reveal her bubbly butt and wet vagina. He inserted a finger in the asshole to find that there was more than enough room for Tails to stick his throbbing dick in there (she must have had a lot of experience in anal). So he did, which caused Rouge to scream in ecstasy.

Tails was doing Rouge in doggy style: where Rouge was on her hands and knees and Tails nailing her. Tails was at an angle while still standing in order to pump his penis into Rouge's ass. His hands were grabbing her ass as well, which caused the bat even more pleasure. "Ah, Tails," Rouge explained. "Do me harder!"

Instead of doing her up the ass, Tails flipped her over and ripped off Rouge's shirt and bra, revealing her huge breasts. He took his penis and began to do her breasts, causing Rouge to moan in deep pleasure. As an added bonus to Tails, she even stuck her head up and had her mouth open in a circular manner so that Tails's dick could enter briefly between every thrust, causing the sexy fox to moan back in pleasure.

While the sex was taking place, Rouge asked herself, "Why am I doing this?" She soon found the answer: because Tails was, to her, very adorable and very sexy. Plus it was a change from always having sex with Shadow the Hedgehog. So she allowed for the sex to happen. After all…it wasn't as if she would allow Tails to escape afterwards.

"Ah, Rouge, I am cumming!" And with that, Tails's seed sprayed into Rouge's mouth, and dripped down to her breasts. After the cumming, Tails crawled off of Rouge and laid down on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

Rouge thought that this would be the perfect time to subdue Tails to bring him back to Eggman's base, but she was still horny and didn't cum yet. She then set up her game plan: continue to have sex with Tails, and then subdue him. So Rouge crawled over to the exhausted Tails, and began to play.

Tails was belly first on the ground, so Rouge crawled over towards the kitsun's back. She began to play with Tails' tails, causing him to moan. While doing this, however, the yellow Chaos Emerald fell out. Rouge threw this aside, without Tails knowing, and exposed his perfectly shaped ass. She then began to lick his asshole, causing the kitsun to moan louder. He also lightly farted, causing Rouge to become even more aroused. She then flipped Tails around, and crawled on top of him. She then sat on top of Tails's face and placed her vagina over his mouth, signaling the barely awake fox to fuck it with his mouth. He did this, causing Rouge to lift up Tails's head and hump his mouth, causing Tails to taste Rouge's sweet liquids.

Rouge was about to cum, so she hopped onto Tails's penis, and began to move her hips. She was doing this while laying on top of Tails, nibbling at his neck. "He has an impressive size," Rouge noted to herself. They both moaned while Rouge and Tails cummed at the same time, causing them both to fall into exhaustion. They fell asleep on top of each other.

A few hours later, early in the morning, Shadow was sent by Dr. Eggman to see if Rouge was successful. He noted the fact that it should not have taken this long to obtain Tails, so Shadow tracked Rouge down using the GPS tracking device on Rouge's watch, which led him towards the forest clearing that Rouge and Tails were sleeping in.

"Pathetic," Shadow said, as he walked towards the two. They were both on top of each other, and were both in deep sleep. With one hand on the group and the other grasping a Chaos Emerald, Shadow yelled, "Chaos control!" This caused the group to disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

Tails woke up slowly and dizzily. As darkness gave way to light, Tails wondered where he was. He was in a glass tube-like cage, strapped into a chair. His wrists and ankles were strapped onto the chair, while a metal bowl hovered over the kitsune's head.

Right across from the fox sat Rouge the Bat. She was perfectly awake, staring at the one that she fucked intensely last night. Tails noticed that she had a fresh spy suit on (her standard outfit). Tails reached the conclusion that the ones holding her captive must have given her a new set.

After about a minute of consciousness, two figures walked into the metallic room: Dr. Eggman and Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Bwahahaha," Eggman laughed. "This is going to be my greatest plan yet!"

"Whatever you are planning, you will not get away with it!" Tails yelled back, trying to pull himself out of the chair.

"But you see," Eggman replied. "This _is_ the perfect plan! It is so perfect that not even Sonic the Hedgehog will be able to detect it, let alone stop it!"

Eggman walked into the middle of the two glass tubes that housed Rouge and Tails, and began what one might interpret as a prepared oration. "Ehem…welcome to the Mind Pod!" He flung his arms all around to make the point that the entire room was significant. It had many computers and huge technical devices.

"With the Mind Pod, I will be able to swap the bodies of Tails and Rouge!" This caused a shiver down Tails's spine.

"By doing this, I can have Rouge, pretending to be Tails, perform some undercover work, finding out secrets that could ultimately lead to the downfall of Sonic and the rest of his friends!"

"Wait," Tails replied. "My friends would easily tell the difference between a fake Tails and the real me!"

"Ah, but your wrong," Eggman bluntly replied. "The mind pod will allow for the users to adopt to the nature of the bodies that they are controlling! They can even place an "auto-pilot" on their mind so that they can act the way the body's original owner would act. The controller can even incorporate a combination of the owner's personality and characteristics and his or her own. Bwahahaha!"

"And Tails," Eggman stated, pointing a finger at the prodigious kitsune. "By the time this mission is over, you will have no memory of the events, because I am going to wipe your mind from before Rouge attempted to kidnap you!" Despite a palpable fear, Tails still held steady.

"Alright, Shadow," Eggman stated to the ebony hedgehog. "Flip the switch!" Shadow proceeded to flip a stereotypical-looking lever with a big red ball on the top of it. This caused the room to go dark and for blasts of light to shoot from the bowls hovering over Rouge and Tails's heads.

Tails didn't feel a thing throughout the entire process. When the lights came back on, he was astonished to find that he was in the body of Rouge, and that Rouge's sly grin was on his body across the room!

_**NOTE: To lessen confusion, when I refer to Tails, it will be Tails in Rouge's body, and vice versa. Moreover, the voice of the characters will be the opposite ones. So when Tails speaks, Rouge's voice will come out. **_

Shadow pressed a few buttons on the computer adjacent to the big switch. This caused Rouge's glass tube to lift open and the chair to unshackle her foxy body. She walked over to Eggman, who showed a palpable sign of glee. "Alright, Rouge," Eggman stated. "What is the product of pi and 54.3 divided by 764."

Rouge replied, "That's simple: .222, rounded to the nearest thousandth."

"Ahoohoo!" Eggman laughed, amazed at the brilliance of his work. "See Tails," Eggman stated, pointing at the batty body. "Rouge will have the capacity to emulate you down to the very last detail. She will be the epitome of the perfect undercover agent!"

"Well, time to go start my mission. Catch ya later, doctor," Rouge stated, leaving the room. Before she could leave, however, Shadow stopped her. He approached her and grabbed at her new, round ass. "We should play sometime before you switch back to your own body. I've always found Tails's body to be rather sexy."

'Don't worry," Rouge replied, while sliding a finger up Shadow's belly. "I will be sure to make the time for us to get to know his body." Tails, still trapped in his tube, looked in disgust. He then looked down at Rouge's body. He noticed how easily viewable her cleavage is, and how tight the rubber spy suit is on her butt and vagina.

Shortly after Rouge and Shadow left, it was just Eggman watching Tails with an evil grin. He pressed some buttons on his machine, which caused the chair that Tails was sitting in to slide down into a secret passageway.

When the passage ended, he landed butt-first. He got up, while rubbing his butt (he noticed how tight the pants were to the body's but crack). The room was small and had blank walls. Nothing happened for a few moments, until a gas came from a vent from the ceiling, causing Tails to fall asleep.

Rouge was using Tails's twin-tails to fly back to Tails's house. As she did so, she noticed how convenient this feature was to the kitsune. "I prefer having wings, though," she said to herself. While flying, she examined the other features of Tails's body. She noticed that Tails was in pretty good shape. She used her hands to grab Tails's penis, which was exposed under the fur, and began playing with it for a little while. She did what Tails would have naturally done: take his right hand and begin to stroke the staff. After feeling some pleasure, and emitting a light orgasmic noise, she reasoned that she better save this for later.

It didn't take that long to get back to Tails's home. When she got back, Sonic was in the living room, helping himself to a chilidog and a soda while watching the television. "Oh Crap," Rouge thought to herself. "What excuse should I conjure up for my absence?" Just when she came up with something, she entered the house from the main door.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic said. "Where were ya?"

"Oh, just looking around for some new hardware," Rouge replied.

"Hmmm...," Sonic thought in his mind. "Why would you go to a hardware store if you didn't take the Tornado?"

"Oh shoot," Rouge thought to herself. She forgot that Tails would often travel in Sonic's signature biplane, the Tornado. "I just wanted to get a good exercise. That's all."

"Okay, little bro," Sonic replied, completely buying Rouge's story.

"Hey Sonic, do you think I could be left alone for a bit. I am kind of tired." This was actually quite true. Tails's body was exhausted from the lack of sleep and the intense sex from the night before.

"Sure thing, bro!" Sonic replied. He through the final bit of his chilidog in the air and caught it with his mouth, followed by gulping the rest of his soda. After rudely belching, he tossed the can into the recycling bin across the room and ran out of the house, yelling, "C'ya!"

Now it was just Rouge in Tails's house. "Time to look around," Rouge stated. She already knew where everything was and what everything did, having the memory of Tails in her head, but she wanted a true first-hand observation of his house. She explored the entire well-kempt house, and proceeded down to the basement, where the garage is located. When the door opens, it leads to a strip that allows for an easy takeoff with the Tornado. She explored the entire garage, observing the tools that were well organized on the walls. After this, she went back up into Tails's bathroom, and began to take a shower.

After applying all of the needed soap, body wash, and conditioner, she cranked the temperature up on the shower and began to rub her soapy hands with her dick. While doing so, she was searching Tails's mind to find the best fantasy to ejaculate to. She wanted to cum to a fantasy that she was not going to expect, and indeed she found the right one…

**ENTERING FANTASY ZONE, STAGE 2:**

A bunny by the name of Cream was sitting on Tails on a bed. Cream still had her standard clothing on. Tails was in the process of rubbing her panties under her skirt while nibbling at her neck. This caused Cream to emit an orgasmic moan from her. "You like that," Tails asked. Cream could only lightly nod in response.

This caused Tails to pick up Cream and place her belly-first on the bed. Cream stuck her butt up in a bent manner, allowing for Tails an easy sight for her precious ass. It wasn't big, but it was cute, which was enough for the horny kitsune. He pulled the panties off of the bunny and began licking the ass cheeks, causing the bunny to continue making high-pitched squeals.

Tails could smell the sweet scent of Cream's pussy juice oozing out of her vagina. This caused him to place his head underneath Cream. Cream placed her hips back against the bed, allowing for Tails's snout to be completely covered in pussy. He began licking her up, while fingering her ass, causing the young bunny to make even louder orgasmic noises. While Tails licked her out, Cream placed her legs in between Tails's rock-solid penis, and began rubbing Tails very hard, causing insane pleasure for the fox.

After a while, Cream flipped over and Tails got on top of Cream. They were both about to cum, so Tails inserted his penis to Cream's vagina and began humping her hard. They roughly made out while this occurred. Finally, Tails yelled," Cream, I'm cumming!" Cream yelled, "Me too, Tails!"

And with that, the two animals cummed into each other. Tail's sperm launched into Cream's pussy, which was not obstructed by the bursts of waves of cum that she was also producing. This continued for another 15 seconds, and the Fantasy Zone disappears (after the "level complete" theme from Sonic 1 played, followed by the counting noise from all of the points that Tails accumulated in this stage).

This entire fantasy caused Rouge to be very horny. She was in the tub, on her knees. One hand was rapidly jacking off while the other was rapidly rubbing inside her ass. The hot water only made this extra horny (and the soup still retained, allowing for the lubricant to still be effective).

And with that, Rouge came everywhere. She orgasmically screamed in ecstasy as sperm kept on launching.

"Well," Rouge said to herself, while panting heavily. "That was quite enjoyable…"

**Thanks for getting this far in my story! I will be sure to have more up as soon as possible! Please review and add some suggestions in order to make this story even better! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: It has been nearly two years since I last updated this story, and I sincerely apologize for not updating it sooner. I guess my only excuse is that life happens. Since updating the story last, I have graduated from high school, and I have been enrolled in college for a while. **

**But, enough of my personal story! Here is a re-cap: **

_Eggman has unleashed his most sinister plan to date. Using his technology, he swapped the bodies of Tails and Rouge, in the hopes of having Rouge, in Tails's body, go undercover without any sort of suspicion. Meanwhile, Tails, in Rouge's body, has been locked-up. When Rouge's mission is complete, their bodies will be re-swapped, and Tails's memory of the entire ordeal would be completely eradicated. _

_While Tails is sleeping in his chamber, recovering from the sleeping gas that filled the room after falling into the jailed room, Rouge arrived to his home, made an excuse for Sonic to leave, and, eventually, had some naughty fun with himself (herself?) in the shower, relying upon one of Tails's seductive fantasies. _

_And now, we shall continue: _

**Chapter 4: **

Slowly, Tails's senses were slowly coming back to him. The first sense came from Rouge's ears; the echolocation made even the slightest sounds crystal clear to the kitsune. He heard the sound of a faucet leaking small, yet consistently dropping dollops of water.

Next, his vision. There wasn't much light in the room, but he was able to make-out the outlines of the features of his jail cell, which included a small, wooden bed with a single blanket and pillow, a toilet, and a sink. The rusty-looking bars that enclosed the room were not spaced enough for Tails, even in Rouge's sly bat-like body, to squeeze through.

Finally, he regained the ability to use his motor skills. He got up, rubbed his aching head, and examined the room.

"How do I get out of here?" Tails wondered to himself. He moved to the bed, and, eventually, fell asleep on the uncomfortable mattress.

Unfortunately, though, he did not get to sleep for very long, for a blinding flash of light filled the room. Specifically, a flood light was pointed right at the sleeping fox.

Tails rubbed his eyes, getting some of Rouge's mascara on his hands. When his vision adapted to the light, he found Shadow standing right in front of the bed. A sinister smirk appeared on his faced as he approached Tails.

"Longtime no see, Tails," Shadow said, ripping the blanket off of the bed and revealing the luscious body of Rouge. This made Tails blush.

"What are you doing?" Tails exclaimed. "You're not going to do what I think you're going to do?"

"Well, Tails," Shadow replied, as he took his place on top of the scared fox. "You are incredibly intelligent. Given the circumstance, your submissive position, my incredible horniness, and your future inability to remember it all, I'm sure that you can form an…excellent hypothesis." He added a mocking intellectual accent to the last two words, poking fun at the prodigiousness of the young Tails.

"No, you can't do this," Tails yelled.

"Oh, there is no use of yelling down in the cells," Shadow replied. "Nobody will be able to hear you scream."

And with that, he made his first move.

Shadow firmly placed his hands on Tails's breasts, taking advantage of the cleavage that Rouge generally displays for the pleasure of random men.

"Of course," Shadow continued. "When I'm through with you, you will be begging for more."

Shadow then slid the shirt down to reveal the fully exposed breasts. Shadow nibbled at the left one while pinching the right one, which caused Tails to gasp.

"What's the matter?" Shadow asked. "Want more?"

"Get your hands off of me, pervert!" Tails yelled.

Shadow stopped playing with the breasts and produced a soft snicker.

"After fucking Rouge in the forest, you have the right call me a pervert?" Shadow asked. This rhetorical question caused him to laugh louder.

"Alright, enough playtime," Shadow declared. He reached back into his spikes and produced the red Chaos Emerald. He clutched the gem with his right hand as a field of visible energy grew around him. He yelled, "Chaos…control!" and the field of energy rapidly grew and encompassed both Shadow and Tails.

When it dissolved, after ten seconds, Tails's clothing was mostly gone. There were some remnants of the latex spy suit, and a portion of her undergarments were still intact, but the vast portion of her clothing evaporated with the blast.

Not only did the sudden blast of energy have the effect of removing Tails's clothing, but it also provided Shadow with an energetic charge. Shadow looked down to not only find a panting and arousing bat, but his penis was also incredibly erect. If measured, in fact, it would have been around 8 inches.

"Now bend over!" Shadow yelled.

"Wha…?" Tails began to ask, but before he could even finish producing that one word, his body was up in the air, thanks to the powers of Chaos Control, and was flipped around. Tails was on all fours, with his back bent as far back as possible to reveal the incredibly shiny and tempting ass.

Shadow wasted no time in inserting his erect member into the vagina and beginning to fuck Tails as fast as he can.

Surprisingly, though, this did not hurt as much as Tails would have thought. He deduced that it was because Rouge had much experience with Chaos Penetration (a phrase to coin?). Nevertheless, he disliked this position, but also realized that he really could not do anything about it; even if Shadow wasn't laced with the power of the single Chaos Emerald, his strength coupled toppled that of Rouge's body's physical capabilities.

With that, Tails continued the dog posture as his temporary mastered banged the veteran vagina. Shadow smacked his bubbly ass as he continued the gyrations. He was on the verge of releasing his load.

"_Just get it over with_," Tails thought. And with that, his small wish came true as he felt the seamen gushing up the cavities of his womanhood.

After panting for a few seconds, Shadow reequipped the Chaos Emerald and teleported out of the cell, to leave Tails in wet puddles of sweat, vaginal juice, and sperm.

"That what no fun," Tails said aloud. "There has just got to be away to escape."

After the session of masturbation in the shower, Rouge lied down in the bath. She switched the water from the top of the shower to the bottom, and she plugged the hole to allow for the bath to fill. She was surprised that the water had yet to lose the warmth from a shower running for too long.

"If Tails does this often," she said. "Then perhaps he planned for this."

Rouge found the soap on one of the ledges surrounding the bath and squirted some of the contents into the bath.

While relaxing in the shower, still recuperating from the loads that she previously released, she thought of her next course of action.

First, she is going to infiltrate Tails's computer and read anything of significance. If she finds anything, she is going to send the files to Dr. Eggman personally. To do this, she is going to lift the security measures that Tails implemented, the same ones that prevented the doctor from previously hacking Tails's delicate files, and confirm that no damages will occur on the computer as a result. Finally, she will complete this task, and then adopt the life of Tails for the next few days.

"_Maybe I will learn a thing or two_," Rouge thought to herself. Of course, she was not just thinking about intel for her mission, but, rather, taking advantage of living within the body of a different sex and species. One has got to admit that, if anyone were given the opportunity to explore such an avenue, that they would surely would want to learn more. The ability for one sex to completely see through the perspective of the opposite, a technology that has not been previously established, would entice almost anyone, including the curious bat.

Rouge was about to drain the water when she heard a knock from the door. The strange thing, though, was that the knock was not coming from the front door, but, rather, the bathroom door.

Without waiting for a confirmation, the body of Amy Rose, Sonic's on-and-off pseudo-girlfriend, stepped into the room. She wore her typical pink garment and matching boots.

"My, my," Amy exclaimed. "You look cute in the shower." This was followed by a schoolgirl giggle.

Operating with some of the senses of Tails, Rouge produced a blush.

"Anyway," Amy continued. "I came around to look for Sonic. Have you seen him?"

"Well," Rouge replied. "He left shortly after I got home. I wanted to take a shower and have some alone time."

"Ah," Amy said. "I guess we all need that from time to time. For me, I always feel alone."

Just then, Rouge began to slip Tails into the auto-pilot mode, as this would make the conversation sound more natural and clear.

"Why is that?" Rouge asked. "Surely you have many friends that care for you."

"I know," Amy replied. "It's just…Sonic never listens to me or wants to spend time with me, you know?"

"It is as if," Amy continued. "…it is as if he doesn't love me."

This caused the hedgehog to begin crying. The sadness triggered Tails to instantaneously depart the bath and give Amy a big, wet hug.

She was so grateful that she didn't care that she was drenched in water.

"Thank you Tails," Amy said. "You know…out of all of my friends, including Sonic, you seem to have been the one that has always been there for me."

This nice gesture caused the kitsune to blush.

"No really," Amy said, stepping back from Tails. "I truly, truly mean it."

With that, Amy approached Tails again with a hug, but, this time, she was incredibly slow and gentle. During the hug, she rubbed Tails's back and breathed lightly on his neck.

Then, Amy slowly looked up at Tails face, and a romantic flair erupted. Amy locked lips with Tails, not knowing that it was really Rouge in disguise.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Oh Tails," Amy exclaimed, and she ended the long, sensual kiss with the one that she thought was Tails. "Unlike Sonic, you are a real man."

"How so?" Rouge replied, relying upon the mind switch auto-pilot feature.

"Well," Amy replied, as she took the towel from the towel rack and begun to dry Tail's damp fur. "Not only are you as kind, if not nicer, than Sonic, but you are also intelligent and stable, two traits that I admire the most in a man."

"I am glad that I can deliver," Tails said, as he sighed in pleasure from Amy's gentle rubbing of his almost dry fur.

"You know," Amy said, as she dried Tails's legs. "Sometimes, I wish that I would stop chasing after Sonic and settle down with a guy like you." As she talked, the towel drew farther up his legs, closer to his member.

"Maybe this could be a reality," Tails responded.

Amy stopped drying Tails's legs and said, "But Tails…I'm not good enough for you."

"Nonsense," Tails insisted. "I'm sure that you would make an excellent girlfriend."

Amy continued to dry Tails's legs, approaching Tails's semi-erect penis even closer. She seemed to have taken notice of the growth of Tails's dick, and teased him with a flick of her finger. This caused the kitsun to emit a slight orgasmic noise.

"Do I turn you on, Tails?" Amy asked, her cheeks getting a little red.

"Sure you do," Tails responded. "Just the thought of you sends goose bumps down my spine."

"Oh Tails!" Amy exclaimed. She was, apparently, so excited, that she leaped over a few bases and took the rod right into her mouth. This caused Tails to moan loudly from the sudden burst of pleasure.

After deep throating Tails a few times, Amy slowed, using her tongue to lick the tip of the penis like a delicious lollypop. When Tails began to lose his balance, he slowly backed-up and sat on the toilet seat (as one with manners, he always closed the toilet seat.)

While Tails slowly moved, Amy continued to play with him, crawling at the same pace. When Tails finally sat, though, Amy stood-up and then sat on Tails's erect member. She sat so that she was facing Tails, and she began to ride him.

"_Wow, sex from the male perspective certainly is delightful," _Rouge thought to herself as she let Amy continue pleasuring the body of Tails.

Tails could feel the juice from Amy's warm pussy trickle-down his member as he joined Amy in the gyrating motion. He also noticed the sweat that began to appear on Amy's face as she continued her work.

Amy seemed to realize that she was getting hot as well, so, while still humping Tails, she removed her signature skirt to reveal her breasts bouncing around. Her bra hardly provided the support that was typically standard.

Tails reached for Amy's bra, hoping to rip the clothing off of her to reveal her bare boobs, but Amy swatted his arms away. Tails was confused for a moment. _Surely her entire body was available to me_, the auto-pilot Tails thought. This made Rouge internally laugh.

What Tails was in for, though, was much better.

Amy clasped her breasts and approached Tails's face. She positions her boobs near his snout, indicating that she wanted him to play with her chest with his mouth. While the breasts were still a few inches from Tails's wet lips, she removed her bra and allowed for her chest to dangle to Tails's delight.

He took the obvious signal and began to suck on her nipples. He generously began with her left breast, nibbling at the pink, hard nipple, causing Amy to sigh in ecstasy.

While Tails was on auto-pilot, Rouge made some observations. Surely she already knew that Amy's breasts where nowhere near the size of hers, but proportionality almost made-up for the disproportionately smaller size. These breasts, she thought, were perfect for her. In fact, this incident almost made her antipathy against smaller breasts disappear. "_It isn't just about size_," she thought to herself.

Of course, she still believed that she had the, hands-down, best breasts around. Since she has been a member of the Sonic gang since the Shadow era, she knew that the men of the parties, both good and evil, starred at her chest for a few seconds, took mental notes of future masturbation images, and continued with their adventures. She also noticed how the women seemed to express a sense of jealousy with Rouge, particularly Amy.

"_Boy would she be flustered if she found out who she was really fucking," _she thought to herself. "_It's pretty ironic if you ask me."_

While Tails was suckling on Amy's breasts, she was giving Tails a hard hand job and rubbing her clit with her legs. And then, unexpectedly, Tails came; he was so concentrated on pleasuring Amy's breasts that he didn't realize that his load was ready. He came all over his snout and Amy's breasts, which caused Tails to sneeze a few times. This caused Amy to laugh.

During the ordeal, as Tails soon found out, Amy came as well. She was incredibly tired from the session, and fell asleep at Tails feet. Soon after, Tails flipped-on a digital watch with video capabilities.

"Come in, Shadow," Rouge said.

"How goes the mission?" Shadow asked.

"Better than planned," Rouge replied. "Let's just say that I made Amy succumb to sleep."

"You didn't," Shadow replied, seeing through the joke.

"Oh, you bet your sexy ass that I did," Rouge said, looking at the drenched, pink hedgehog purring quietly on the tiled floor. "I know how we can make this interesting, but first, I need you to pick-up Amy and throw her into a jail cell."

"If this will satisfy the mission, then I shall," Shadow said. He took out his Chaos Emerald and teleported to Rouge's exact location. He peeked down at Amy's naked body, and said, "classy."

"In my defense," Rouge responded. "She was the one getting all lovie-dovie on me. I just let Tails act on auto-pilot."

Rouge plucked Amy's skirt from the corner of the bathroom and placed it over the unconscious hedgehog. "Now, can you teleport her before she wakes up? There are more things that I would like to take care of here before I am finished."

"Sure thing," Shadow responded. He picked Amy up, threw her over his shoulders, and used the Chaos Emerald to teleport back to Eggman's base.

"Eggman, do you copy?" Rouge asked, sitting at Tails's hi-tech computer.

"Rouge, my dear!" Eggman declared in his signature voice. "I'm assuming that the mission is going egg-tacular?"

"Precisely," Rouge responded. "I am hacking Tails's computer right now, using his stored memory data."

"Stupendous!" Eggman exclaimed. "Surely, we will locate some secrets that Tails cataloged that will bring about the doom of Sonic the Rodent!"

Rouge searched for a good few hours, though, and, apart from furry pornography websites stored in his browser's "favorites," was unable to find anything secretive on Tails's hard drive.

Rouge could feel the anger seeping through the miniature screen and weak Speakers from the watch. Before Eggman could get any more agitated, though, Rouge chipped in.

"Hey Egghead, I have a much better idea," Rouge declared.

"Really?" Eggman said, intrigued that Rouge could come up with something that he could not.

"Don't just sit there, spill the beans!" Eggman demanded.

After Rouge enumerated her alternative plans, Eggman performed his signature snicker. "Hohoohoohoo, if this works, you are definitely getting a raise."

"But you don't pay me, Egg for brains," Rouge replied.

"Either way," Eggman retorted. "You will be honored as the greatest evil sidekick of them all."

Rouge never considered herself to be evil. Indeed, she inconsistently switched sides depending upon her moods; one second, she was working for GUN, the police force that maintained the peace, and another second she performed favors for the future Eggman Empire.

"Sonic will never know what is going to hit him," Eggman yelled. "When this plan is through, Sonic will have no possible way of defeating me. Bwahahaha!"

Shadow the Hedgehog swiftly arrived to the jail cells of Eggman's secret lair. Tails, once again in Rouge's body, was still exhausted and sore from Shadow's earlier sexual abuse; he didn't even notice when Amy was thrown into the cell. This knock on the head, though, caused the pink hedgehog to wake instantly.

"What happened," Amy asked, trying to remember the preceding memories.

She looked around and found the body of Rouge lying there. When Tails registered what has just happened, he instantly jumped out of his bed, uncertain how he should confront Amy.

"Rouge!" Amy declared. "You better tell me what is going on, or else you will be in a world of serious pain!" She then drew her Piko-Piko hammer from her invisible holster.

At this moment, Tails was stuck. Through his intellect, though, he figured that the only fast way out of this, without experiencing any major blows from Amy's signature hammer, was to come clean and explain the entire situation to the distressed hedgehog.

"You see," Tails began. "I…am Tails."


End file.
